Teacher Seduction
by HypeKO
Summary: Ciel seduces Sebastian : . Ciel x Sebastian M for yaoi oneshot. Ciel is a student Sebastian is a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Teacher Seduction.

Ciel sat in his chair while staring at his attractive English teacher. Long ink black hair, grayish pale skin and ruby red eyes. Ciel smiled to himself he was going to make this teacher his new toy. "Mr. Phantomhive if you are done staring into space can you please answer this question the tall teacher gave a devious glare. "Would it be." Ciel focused on the question. "_Why is it their instead of there?" _"There because the person who wrote this was on drugs [No offense to anyone who is suffering from that problem don't hate me]. The teacher shook his head. "No Mr. Phantomhive it's their becau-." "Yeah sure Professor Michaelis can we go to lunch now?" Ciel interrupted with a small smile. "No Mr. Phantomhive class is not over yet." Professor Michaelis signed before he continued writing on the board. *RING * *RING the loud bells rang causing an out burst of kids coming from different locations. "Hehe, Stupid teacher." Ciel snickered to himself. "Mr. Phantomhive can you please come here for a second?" Professor Michaelis ask as he sat at his desk.

"Yes Sebastian?" Ciel purred.

"It's Professor Michaelis, I have been noticing your slip ups in class is something going on at home?" Ciel rested his lower half on the teachers desk with his but poked out. "Besides my mother being a whore and my father being a drunk nothing really." Ciel smiled.

"Is there any abuse of any type physical, emotional or mental?" Ciel said while sitting on top of Professor Michaelis desk. "Only abuse i suffer from is being scrape to death from my zipper." Ciel threw is legs around the tall teachers shoulders. "Um why is that?" Professor Michaelis asked nervously.

"Everytime I see you I get a small hard spot." Ciel licked his lips. Sebastian jumped up feeling awkward. "Mr. Phantomhive you may go." Sebastian nearly shouted. Ciel smiled and winked at his teacher. "See you later Sebastian."

"How could someone so small give off a feeling of a rapist?" Sebastian shook off the feeling started grading papers.

"Alois do you have the stuff?"

"Of course what kind of friend would I be if i didn't?" Alois handed his friend a backpack. Ciel smiled wickedly.

"What are you going to use this stuff for anyways?" Alois questioned.

"To get that English teacher to be mine."

"As long as it doesn't have to include my Claudey i don't care."

- Later that day- :3

Sebastian signed happy it was time to go home not having to worry about coming back until the next day.

"Professor Michaelis." A familiar voice called him.

"Yes how may I."

Sebastian's eyes widened after seeing what he prayed was a dream. "I need help." A small figure leaning against the door wearing fishnet stockings, purple booty shorts and a open top. Sebastian's eye started twitching. "I'm sorry Mr. P-Phantomhive but i have to leave." Sebastian said trying to avoid eye contract with the half naked teenager.

"But Mr. Michaelis isn't it your job to help students in need. You wouldn't want me to fail would you?" Ciel walked closer into the older man.

" I suppose not but i need to get home."

"Why?" Ciel questioned. Ciel rubbed his small hands over the Sebastian's manhood. "That's enough CIEL!" A stranger called.

A blonde headed kid with icy blue hair appeared. "My apologize Professor Michaelis he's a little crazy." Alois pulled his friend away from the gorgeous older man. "I'm- i'm so sorry i guess I saw him only as a father figure and that's where i fell in love with him. I'm so embarrassed." Ciel covered his face in shame.

"Professor Michaelis can you take a seat and i will get him out of here." Alois led the tall figure into his computer chair and sat him there.

*CLICK*

Sebastian looked down to see he was hand cuffed to his chair. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He yelled. "We don't want you falling out when the real fun starts." Ciel smirked while climbing on Sebastian's lap. "Alois you can go now." Ciel commanded.

"Tsk Have fun you horny bunnies."

Ciel turned his attention back to his teacher. "Now Sebastian what were you saying."

"Mr. Phantomhive get off of me this instant!"

"That doesn't sound like fun though." Ciel smirked while licking his ear. "You are in no order to tell me what to do i am the boss." Ciel grinned ripping open Sebastian's button down shirt. Ciel held his teachers face forcing him to look at him. "Anything to say before we get started?" Ciel smirked. "Get off of me or i WILL SEE TO THAT YOU ARE ARRESTED FOR RAPE!" Ciel signed. "Cool story bro now shut up."

Ciel kissed Sebastian grinding his 14 year old erection against his chest. Sebastian tried to resist but there was effortless he couldn't more his arms to push the teenage raper off of him. Ciel pressed his tongue against Sebastian's lower lip asking for entrance that was denied instantly. Ciel growled. Why is this man being so damn stubborn either way I like a challenge. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's cock hard causing him to moan in pleasure/ pain. Sebastian felt a wet slimy thing in his mouth that could only be defended as a tongue. Sebastian tried to pull way but Ciel was to close. Sebastian bit down on Ciel's tongue. The teenager moaned in pain pulling away from his teacher. "Why would you do that Sebastian?" Ciel gave him puppy eyes. "This isn't right for christ sake release me now!" Sebastian demanded.

"Hmm No." Ciel simply said. "If you don't want to kiss we can just move straight to the action."

Ciel lowed him self to his teachers pants pulling them down along with his boxers.

Bong~ Sebastian's dick popped out hard pointing toward the ceiling. "Seems like you're enjoying yourself." Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's head and started licking it slowly. Sebastian moaned softly. Ciel licked down and up over the head down to Sebastian's balls. In no time Ciel forced Sebastian's full 9inch penis into his throat choking on it while cradling his ball sake. Sebastian threw his head back moaning at a constant volume. Ciel rubbed hard boner against his teeth before standing up.

"Having fun yet." Ciel purred.

Sebastian didn't say a word to shamed of letting himself get taken by a child. While Sebastian was off in his little world he didn't notice that the same child lowered himself on Sebastian lap. Ciel held on to Sebastian moaning feeling the man inside him was exciting. Sebastian and Ciel stayed that position for what seems like hours before Ciel started rocking himself back and forth on Sebastian's lap bouncing up and down. "God fuck! AHHH!" Ciel screamed out before he came on Sebastian's chest. Ciel smiled and started breathing heavily before getting off Sebastian. "Now it's your turn." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's legs and spreader them while he put his 6 inch penis inside of him ramming himself in not caring about preparing the older man. "AHH" Sebastian screamed in pain. "You are really tight teacher don't tell me you don't take it in the ass." Ciel chuckled before humping his teacher. Ciel licked Sebastian's erect nipples while he kept humping his ass rough. Ciel held the older man and kissed his neck, nibbling on the collar bone while thrusting in hard and pull all the way out.

"Aww you didn't cum yet Sebastian." Ciel pouted. "We need to change that."

Ciel thrusted harder into his teacher while jerking him off yanking on his cock squeezing his head. Finally in one glorious scream Sebastian came while Ciel came in Sebastian ass. Before going Ciel kissed Sebastian on the mouth and licked his face. "Bye Professor Michaelis."

A week later-

Ciel Phantomhive walked into the class room. "Professor Michaelis I'm pregnant with your child."

-TO BE CONTINUED!- [Not really depends on how i feel.]

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I been busy in college so i can be a porn star , so thats probably why i haven't been updating. But i plan on updating every story and by the end of the year have at least 30 stories. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the support it really means alot to me knowing i'm not a dumbass like my dad said 3. Since i got some people wanting a chapter 2 of Teacher seduction mid is well do that first. I'm thinking about putting abunch of one shot sadistic yaoi couples together so...yeah...

Disclaimer: I dont own Black butler

Sebastian's eyes twitched. "Ciel you are a male." Men don't get pregnant. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Either way you're my bitch now."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian questioned. "Since our little fun last night was so fast I thought about reporting it to the principle telling them you raped me." Sebastian shot up in his seat. "I did no such thing!"

Ciel pressed with finger against the older man's lip. "Who do you think they will believe a teacher or a innocent student with an abused past?" Ciel smirked. Sebastian hit his head on the table. How will he explain this to his girlfriend? Was this kid serious? Sebastian cracked finally standing up running toward the window jumping out of it trying to commit suicide.

"Profesor?" Ciel purred sitting on Sebastian's lap looping his fingers through his teachers long ink black hair. Bring Sebastian out of his suicide thoughts. "So what will it be? Bitch." Ciel added.

Ciel had backed Sebastian into corner mentally. "Fine." Sebastian growled admitting defeat. Ciel licked Sebastian cheek. Happy knowing his black mail tactic worked. "From now on only refer to me as Master bitch."

Sebastian rolled his eyes hating the teenager on his lap. "Yes. Master."

Done! 1/19


End file.
